


Caught

by retrinazambrano



Series: OQ Prompt Party [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Robin catches Regina in a compromising position...





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For OQ Prompt Party 2019.
> 
> 55\. Robin catches Regina full on dancing around the kitchen while making dinner.

Robin closes the door behind him. It’s been a long damn day, and the scent from the kitchen is just sublime. He can hear the murmur of music too, and he smiles, knowing Regina must be cooking up her famous red pepper flake lasagna. She’s probably gently bopping along to the beat, maybe mouthing the words. Or, perhaps she’s in a really good mood and is humming along. With all those thoughts, he wants to know. 

He quietly pushes the kitchen door open, to be greeted with the image of Regina in her mayoral getup, pantsuit and all (minus the jacket)... literally bouncing around the kitchen. She’s singing to herself, louder than usual, hips swaying in time with the music, a little pop here and there when the crescendo demands it. 

And he thinks it’s adorable. This is the Regina not many get to see; the carefree young lady most think she left behind long ago, but she’s in there, and she’s out in full force. Leaning against the doorframe, Robin watches intently (and he’s very appreciative of her ass in those pants), not saying a word...

... Until Regina turns and almost drops the lasagna on the floor. 

“H-How long have you been standing there?” She asks, once she’s had a moment to gather her nerves. 

“Oh, less than five minutes,” he grins. “Don’t let me stop you.”

“That was-“ she hesitates, but he takes her hands. 

“That was you relaxed and being yourself. Nothing sexier than that.” He watches her visibly relax then, her shoulders lowering. “So don’t let me stop you. In fact, let me join you.”


End file.
